Hacía el Oeste
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Pese a que no se estaba quemando, sentía como el fuego penetraba en su sistema; haciéndole chillar dolorosamente. Estados Unidos rehuía de la realidad; Inglaterra lo lastimó, directamente en el corazón... Guerra de 1812. USA&UK.


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Hidekaz.

»Advertencias: Violencia. OoC'. Vocabulario. Fic Histórico.

»Notas: Se lo dedico a Camila :3 Que la quiero~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Hacía el Oeste**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El intenso olor a quemado; sea de madera, plantas e incluso personas, junto a la pólvora esparcida en el aire, la humedad; consecuencia de las lluvias sobre la tierra arada y el metálico hedor a sangre; propia y ajena, adormecía sus fosas nasales. Él había sufrido antes el dolor de la guerra, como el frío que caló sus huesos durante las heladas noches de invierno o lo abrazador del sol en las eternas tardes de Julio, también padeció largas sesiones de charlas políticas y estratégicas de las que nada entendía y entrenamientos infrahumanos, cortesía de Prusia, con el único fin de afinar su puntería; calidad de disparo; precisión y manejo del mosquete, además de simples técnicas de ofensa y defensa. Cada vez que lo recordaba se le erizaba la piel.

Estaba retorciéndose de agonía, las punzadas en su pecho le hacían chillar cual rata atrapada. Ése era uno de los puntos no gozables de ser un país: el sufrimiento que conllevaba la labor sin duda alguna mataría a alguien normal. Pese a no estarse quemando, sentía su piel abrirse gracias al fuego; ésta supuraba fluidos que al entrar en contacto con la tácita llama que destruía paso a paso cada vivienda establecida en la parcela de mundo que representaba, emanaban una aspiración densa y asquerosa. Lágrimas afloraban en sus párpados, iba perdiendo la consciencia de una forma paulatina; casi y no distinguía figuras o el mismo cielo cubierto de humo negro.

—¿Duele, verdad? —Levantó, con suma dificultad, el cuello. No sabía a ciencia cierta de quién le hablaba, pero a juzgar por el extraño tono; mezcla de dos idiomas que conocía a la perfección, supuso con seguridad el nombre de la persona.

—Canadá… —Las palabras escapaban roncas; parecía tener astillas bajo la lengua al pronunciarlas. No le extrañó que fuese él, después de todo se adentró en sus límites sin permiso y con una meta egoísta; tan similar a la de sus homólogos europeos.

—Te ves patético, hermano. —El de melena rubia se inclinó para apreciar mejor a su familiar, sonriendo inocentemente aunque su comentario destilara cinismo puro.

—¿Por qué…? —Murmuró, adolorido en toda su historia de país libre; que no eran más que unos años.

—¿Por qué, dices? —El habla de Canadá dio un giro de 180º, sintiéndose timado por tal pregunta. Pasó de la pasividad a la violencia, tan rápido que fue difícil darse cuenta de cuando lo hizo. — Querías usurparme.

—Pero tú… n–no p–puedes ha–hacer esto sin… sin…

—¿Consentimiento? —Adivinó el canadiense, acertando sin escrúpulos. — Es obvio que tengo _su _permiso.

Alfred abrió los ojos en demasía, escéptico a la idea que se formó en su mente. Se negaba a creer que Inglaterra, por muy sensible que haya quedado tras la independencia, optara por una cosa así: incendiar su capital, su corazón. Motivos no le faltaban al inglés, puesto que él osó traspasar la frontera con el Imperio Británico al norte, con la intensión de arrebatarle la ex–colonia francesa.

—Mientes… él no me haría algo así. No lo hizo en la Revolución, no lo hará ahora. —Dijo con los cimientos de su lógica, que para un compatriota experimentado sería neto infantilismo.

—No creo mentir, me lo repitió como tres veces. —Comentó casual su consanguíneo, rascándose la nuca indiferentemente. — Arthur ha cambiado un poco en los años que no lo tratas, _brother_. Dejó de importarle lo que piensen los demás, ahora se centra únicamente en sus deseos. —Volvió la vista al cuerpo convulso en el piso, con la misma indiferencia. — Hablando de deseos, me pidió que te comunicara los suyos.

—¿Deseos? ¿Los deseos de Arthur? —Sus miradas se encontraron, y la tensión sobrecargó el ambiente humeante.

—_Yes_. Él quiere que te alejes de Europa; que si quieres expandirte, lo cual ve bien por tu condición de país independiente, mires a otro lado.

Estados Unidos recibió la noticia como un balde de agua siberiana. ¿Acaso era legal, entre _personas_ de su índole, prohibir algo así? ¿Podía el creciente eje de Gran Bretaña negarle el avance a territorios extra–americanos? No sabía.

—¡Grrargh! —Ahogó un gemido propio de un esclavo torturado a latigazos chorreantes de agua. La provincia británica pisoteó con expresión neutra el sitio que más ardía en su abdomen; cercano al esternón.

—Recuerda, Alfred. El norte y el este están clausurados para ti, sí llegases a incumplir éste ¿Acuerdo indirecto? Inglaterra mismo se encargará de que vuelvas bajo sus alas; cómo sí nunca te hubieses marchado. —El menor de los hermanos alejó su extremidad del tórax de su lesionado pariente, emprendiendo la marcha del campo que se deshacía en troncos calcinados. — Ah, y lo de la patada… Arthur me pidió que te la diera. ¿Sin rencores? —El habla de Williams sonaba lejana para ése recóndito punto de la conversación, a Jones no le faltaba madurez para entender que el francófono de nacimiento no sentía remordimientos por lo que le hizo y dijo.

Y así desapareció, volviéndose uno con la oscuridad que obnubiló su vista cada vez más cansada. Con lo poco de consciente que le quedaba, llegó a oír los alaridos de sus habitantes, clamando piedad a los soldados anglo–canadienses que seguían su misión al ras original.

—"_England…_"

Sus cavilaciones no llegaron a más, pues se desmayó al ya no poder soportar el padecimiento infernal que asolaba, actualmente, toda su fisonomía.

.

.

.

.

—Volví.

Matthew entreabrió las grandes puertas de leño torneado, que pertenecían al cuarto más aristocrático de la estancia que tenía por casa. La habitación no era utilizada por nadie, salvo por el dueño absoluto de la finca; que casualmente tomaba del pico de una botella de whisky, contradiciendo a la elegancia que emanaba su sola presencia en la recamara. No se inmutó del todo al descubrirlo con su ostentosa gabardina roja y adornos dorados; la de corsario, y el sombrero con plumas; indicando su posición de capitán, descansando en sus muslos cruzados. Tampoco se sorprendió al no ver una maleta junto a los pies del sillón que ocupaba.

—¿Acabas de arribar?

El pirata asintió, no dirigiéndose directamente a su figura.

—¿Le diste mi mensaje?

Cualquiera se habría orinado de miedo al escuchar tales palabras. El blondo de cejas gruesas siempre tuvo facilidad para expresarse con pocas sílabas y variables altibajos, cual filósofo romántico. La ansiedad, mezclada homogéneamente con la monotonía y la falta de interés, era audible para alguien como él; que conocía a su maestro en un ámbito más íntimo, mas el que no sólo escucharía una amenaza de decapitación en el centro de la capital, fiel al Medioevo.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—… Se desmayó.

Si Kirkland no supiese que ése chico no mentía, se vería tratado como un idiota. El de irises esmeralda rió profundamente, bebiendo abruptamente del embase casi vacío.

—_Fine, fine_.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ordenarle que se fuera y le dejara solo.

Canadá mordió su labio inferior, impotentemente, al verse en la soledad de sus aposentos; que no deberían de envidiar a la anterior sala. Le dolía tener que confabular contra su hermano mayor, pero era una posesión del Imperio; lo que opinara no le importaba a nadie más que a sí. Habría querido que Estados Unidos lo conquisté y se lo lleve de ésa casa tiránica dónde los cambiantes estados de ánimo de su jefe reinaban. Desde que Alfred se reveló, Arthur se puso histérico; más de lo normal, y ya ni quedaban dejos del padre atento y cariñoso que fue, el que sabía y le dolía dejar a sus hijos solos para marchar a la guerra.

—"_Je suis désolé, mon frère. Je suis vraiment désolé_*"

.

.

.

.

—¡Estados Unidos, Estados Unidos!

Entre parpadeos confusos, el de corto pelo ceniza le dio la bienvenida; una dolorosa anatómicamente, por cierto, al nuevo día. Buscó al gritón que interrumpió su descanso sin detenerse a pensar en su salud, ya que todavía conservaba humanidad, en algún inhóspito recoveco de su ser.

—_Boss?_ —Susurró, queriendo reincorporarse.

—¡¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Estás bien? —Exclamaba, dándole a cien a sus cuerdas vocales.

—_I–I'm fine, boss_. —Tartamudeó, desorientado aún.

—¡Los malditos ingleses no se quedaran impunes! —Chilló el superior del americano, yendo de un lado a otro en el pequeño apartado que pertenecía a la enfermería.

—_No_…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? —El hombre frenó sus quejidos para enfocar a su nación.

—N–no haremos nada. Deja a Inglaterra. —El estadounidense evitó mirar al presidente a los ojos, conociendo las fases de histeria que tendría.

—¡¿Cómo? —Suspiró, _lo sabía_.

—Europa es un terreno que no nos concierne. —La quijada del superior con peluca de bucles blancos por poco y se cae ante la sorpresa de sus palabras. — Iremos al oeste.

—¿El oeste? ¿Qué hay al oeste?

—… México*.

—O–ok…

Su diligente captó las indirectas que le pedían que se marchara, así que cumplió sin entender muy bien el punto al que quería llegar su país.

Alfred F. Jones miró por la ventana, viendo el vuelo de un águila solitaria difractar el sol. No había nadie más, sólo era él contra el mundo. Tsk, tendría que hacer un par de amigos… o apoderarse de ellos. Y cuando llegue el momento, todos le rendirían culto.

… No veía la hora de que eso ocurriese. Aunque tuviese que ver a la nación que le crió caer en picada libre del escalón de la fama.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

*Lo siento, hermano. Realmente lo lamento. (Francés, Traductor Google)

*Para esa época, México se expandía por el oeste de EEUU; fue luego de la Guerra de 1812, dónde Washington terminó incendiada por las tropas británicas en respuesta a su intento de usurpación a Canadá, que decidió aislarse de Europa y sentar sus dominios en América. Éste es conocido como el aislamiento de Estados Unidos, el que desapareció al comenzar la Primer Guerra Mundial por pedido de auxilio de los ingleses que estaban siendo diezmados por la milicia alemana.

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Perdonen sí hay algunos datos ambiguos o errados, me basé principalmente en mi doujinshi favorito: From the New World, With Love, también investigue con anterioridad pero es probable que no haya picado algunas cosas. Gracias por leer, y sus comentario son muy bien recibidos *-* Bye bye~


End file.
